Sanda Iwane
}} Sanda iwane, the Super High School Level Illusionist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Iwane never lived a privileged life, though he got to know many were worse off than him. Both his parents were too busy running their orphanage to spend much time with him. And while they their decent living conditions, they never had much room to waste money themselves. Of the thing that his family did buy, Iwane recalls most fondly a pair of trading cards and a magic book that he received as gifts on two separate occasions. Because both his parents were busy running the orphanage and didn’t have too much extra money to spare, he would often head over to where they worked straight from his own school. He would often keep himself entertained by learning and practicing some magic tricks. It wasn’t too long before he mastered the basics and sought his sight on some more advanced stuff. Namely deceiving the senses or illusionism. He had always had his fair share of friends so he would often perform tricks for them whenever they wanted as well. He started to get a little tired of on occasions, but a few breaks fixed the problem. He quickly became the best, but it went with little notice from even himself because he had nobody with which to compare his skills. Yet people took notice to him. His tricks gradually became popular among those who saw him personally. Because of several recordings, he became famous over the internet as well although he never had access to it. It didn’t take much longer for Hope’s Peak to find out about Iwane. He was approached one day giving lessons at a small event because he was being paid. That was when he was admitted as the Super High School Level Illusionist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Sanda Iwane was made by the creator simply because he needed a character who was both tricky and mischievous but also friendly to the other classmates. Naturally, the talent of Illusionist was perfect for the role and his personality was made quickly afterwards. There wasn’t too much thought that was required to make the character because he occured to the creator fairly quickly. Appearance Iwane has a decent size and height for his age but he is slightly small in stature. His skin tone is an average white tone very close to the middle of the range. His eyes are a dark blue color. His hair is a silver blonde. It only goes down to the top of his neck but it is combed neatly to his right. He has a large hair bang that could go halfway down his face but it combed far enough over to not obstruct his face. Iwane’s uniform starts off with a bright yellow long sleeved button up shirt and a dark red tie. On top of that, he wears a simple black suit uniform with five buttons holding it together. The school emblem is on the right of the lapel in a bright silver. This suit also has a single pocket containing a lighter yellow handkerchief. In terms of leggings, he wears black school pants to match the suit and dark brown shoes. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, light yellow gloves and light yellow rimmed snow goggles. Personality Iwane has always been a more carefree individual than some others would prefer. His main motto being to go where life takes him and not to worry about what cannot be controlled. When something can be controlled, he is sincere about trying to improve a situation. That is not to say that he doesn’t notice or care about problems, but he intentionally chooses not to let them concern him. Like everyone, he has limits. As he has shown multiple times in his life, his last coping mechanism is a desperate denial. However, whenever he has a need to pretend like nothing is wrong, then his coping mechanism is doomed to fail and his reaction will be negative. His react depends on the problem, but it is usually much more pronounced. He likes being playful and aside from his hobby he tends to tease the other classmates and mainly try to get a few laughs from them. Often, he does do tricks for others just as much as himself unless he is using them to trick others for his own amusement or benefit. He will happily use his talent for most reasons when asked though he is not easily manipulated and will call anyone out for trying. In general, he likes to get along with others when he can. When he isn’t doing tricks or with others, he is either by himself practicing tricks or playing card games like solitaire. He is one of the students to be impressed by people for to sole reason of having a talent no matter what it is. He finds the history of Hope’s Peak amazing and loves to see a talent in actions. Most of all his own but he likes to see what capabilities that others happen to have as well. Usually he tends to silently gauge these for either his own amusement or benefit. In regards to hobbies and abilities, he encourages other to focus on improving them. And not just people who have an ultimate talent either. Abilities Super High School Level Illusionist Sanda can successfully pull every illusion based trick that there is in the book. He excels in messing with another person’s senses to make them believe what is or isn’t there. More importantly, he hasn’t just mastered manipulating another person’s sight but has learned to trick all of the senses. His specialty is making people perceive something when in reality nothing is there. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Illusionist